


Murder-Ball

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a friendly game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder-Ball

Ahsoka grinned as she grabbed the ball and ran like all she was worth — minus using the Force — for the other end of the bay where the goal was. She ducked, dodged, and blocked every defender between her and it, until she was getting past one trooper with a neat twist, only to be gripped around her waist and picked up off her feet.

"Whoa, what?" she demanded as the trooper in question, Fives now that she could get a feel for him since she couldn't quite see his tat at this angle.

"I got you, you got the ball, it'll be my score!" he reasoned, laughing.

"Only if you can keep me!" she giggled, before breaking his grip and somersaulting down, narrowly avoiding a tackle by Echo. Then she was off again, trying to make up the ground Fives had taken from her.

She wound up buried under half a squad of men, losing the grip on the ball. When they scrambled out of the tackle, Tup came up with the ball, leading everyone to scramble for him instead, including Ahsoka.

Murder-ball was the best game, she decided, laughing as much as any of her men around her were.

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based on a schoolyard game I played (and even incident) that was called various names. I think 'Roughhouse' was the nicest. It's football, with every being for themselves instead of being a team sport. Alliances are allowed, but in the end, only the person with the ball when it goes into the zone scores.
> 
> I don't think I ever played in a match of it where ANY ONE scored, to be honest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mastery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468899) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
